


Polarity

by dudeandduchess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Mafia-centric, Romance, Sequel, Violence, future!Au, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: [Sequel to Gravitation]po·lar·i·ty/pəˈlerədē,pōˈlerədē/noun—the state of having two opposite or contradictory tendencies, opinions, or aspects.Everyone expected hearts and flowers, and a happy ending, after all the pain that Oikawa and his fiancée had gone through; no one could have predicted the start of something much grander in the scale of things. With lies and deceit clouding every decision they make, will their love be enough to pull them through to the ending they deserve?





	1. Qualms

“What a cute baby you have.” The compliments kept flying left and right from strangers and passersby alike, making Oikawa Tōru—the former high-esteemed captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club—puff up even more with pride as he strode down Ginza Street with his hand tightly clasping his fiancée’s.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at her vain counterpart, twisting her lips in a wry smile that conveyed her feelings towards his easy and somewhat flirtatious smiles towards strangers; she’d told him time and time again that it was dangerous to be too kind to people that he didn’t know, because some of those people might be out to hurt him. “Tōru, I know that Ren- _chan_ is cute, but please put him in the stroller; he’s had enough compliments for the day.”

Tōru pouted at his other half, pulling his hand away from (y/n), and looking behind him to look for the security detail that was following them from a distance. He didn’t know exactly why they’d had security following them whenever they went out as of late, but something serious must be happening for (y/n) to actually let their privacy be compromised like this.

The man wearing auspicious clothing pushed the stroller closer to the trio he was guarding, and stopped just before his mistress’ fiancé; Tōru, in turn, quietly thanked the man, before setting Renjiro down.

With that, the man bowed to the couple before him, then moved back a couple of paces to give them some semblance of privacy; after all, it was rare for them to go out to Ginza to indulge themselves.

“We still have to get clothes for Ren- _chan_ ’s introduction party, so we can stop by _Armani_ for your suit,” (Y/n) mumbled quietly, as if she was talking to herself, while she ticked off all the stores that they still had to stop by. As much as it hurt her to be splurging so much money on outfits for a party, it was a must for her, if she wanted to stay on top of her game.

“Ren- _chan_ ’s seven months old; why does he need an introduction party?” Tōru whined quietly, pouting at his lover even as he walked beside her and pushed the stroller forward. “Is that what Mizuki- _nee san_ ’s been planning?”

The (h/c) haired girl nodded, reaching out and tugging on the brunet’s sleeve before she veered left through a throng of people to get to the display window of a shop; promptly, Oikawa followed his fiancée. “Everyone in the family has an introduction party; _Chichiue_ and _hahaue_ introduces the newest member of the family to anyone who’s anyone in Japan. It’s sort of symbolic, accepting a new member of the family and putting them in line to take over the family business.”

“So… our engagement party was like that?”

(Y/n) nodded. “In not so many words, yes; it meant that my family accepts you, which puts you under our protection.”

“Why am I only finding out about this now?” Oikawa asked, scratching the back of his head as he followed his fiancée into the store that she’d bypassed many people to get to.

The (h/c) haired woman chuckled under her breath, shaking her head at her lover’s somewhat childish demeanor as she walked up the aisles in search of a good dress; one that wouldn’t garner any negative feedback, meaning: it had to be perfect. “Because, Tōru,” she answered as she let her fingers drift along the various fabrics of the dresses on the display racks. “You never asked.”

That seemed to quell the brunet’s curiosity, and he nodded in subservience, still following after (y/n) while pushing Renjiro’s stroller. “We should take Ren- _chan_ out more often.”

“We wanted to, but we really didn’t have the time, Tōru; what with your finals coming up, and my thesis paper due. But now we can babysit him for Mizuki- _nee_ ; it’ll be good practice for you as well.” The statement was said so mirthfully with a wink over her shoulder, that Oikawa was dumbstruck for a couple of seconds.

“When we have kids, I hope they’re much cuter than Ren- _chan_ , or else I’ll be forced to put paper bags over their heads,” Tōru joked, purposely antagonizing (y/n) to get a funny reaction out of her; what he didn’t expect, though, was the lightning fast slap to his shoulder. He yelped, more in surprise than in pain, which garnered the stares of a few of the employees inside the store.

(Y/n) had to admit that having Tōru talk so easily about having children was a shock to her; they often skirted around the topic, as both of them were still in university up until a month ago. She wanted to giggle aloud and act like how her giddy heart wanted to act, but the thoughts of propriety and proper social conduct held her back— not that it held her back from hitting her fiancé. “Just try to do that; I’ll make sure you live the rest of your nights on the couch.”

“I’m just saying that hypothetically, (y/n); I’m sure with your genes—and mine, especially mine— our children will be the most adorable little monsters. I want six, by the way.”

“Six? Are you planning to build a volleyball team?” The (h/c) haired woman asked with a laugh, glancing back at her lover before reaching out to pull a dress from the racks. She pressed the dress against her body then turned around, asking, “Is this good enough?”

“Since you asked so eloquently: yes, I’m planning on making my own volleyball team— they’re going to be the best players in Japan… much better than Ushiwaka’s future child,” Oikawa grumbled the last part under his breath, then turned back to his fiancée who was quirking an eyebrow at him. “Oh… the dress… it’s fine, but there must be something better.”

Wordlessly, (y/n) put the dress back on the rack and let her eyes roam around the store, until her gaze practically zeroed in on a dress that was swathed on a mannequin; it gave the illusion of being sheer and see-through, with gold embellishments tastefully decorating the dress and covering everything that needed to be covered. It seemed to be a cultural cross between Greece and France, what with the Sabrina neckline that was lined with gold, and the filigree running up and down the floor-length dress.

“I want that one,” (y/n) whispered, almost reverently, as she approached the mannequin. “Excuse me,” she called the attention of an employee, who immediately went scampering towards her, “do you have this in a size five?”

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, the couple—along with (y/n)’s nephew, as well as their bodyguard for the day—made their way through Ginza to get to _Ladurée_ ’s store to get some macarons.

(Y/n) walked with a content expression on her face, her right hand tucked into the crook of Tōru’s arm and her left hand holding their shopping bags, as he pushed Renjiro’s stroller forward. “Don’t be so bummed that you can’t carry the bags.”

“It just hurts my pride as a man,” Tōru answered softly, genuinely sullen as he looked down at his fiancé. “I should be the one carrying things for you, not the other way around.”

“You already have Ren- _chan_ to take care of.” The (h/c) haired woman forced a smile on to her lips, as the dark and alarming thoughts she’d pushed to the back of her mind made themselves known once more, and she leaned up to press a kiss against Tōru’s cheek. “Just look out for him, okay?”

She didn’t want to burden Tōru with the familial problems that kept her up at night, but she knew that she would have to tell him soon… if she wanted to really protect him from the danger they were in. There was a voice inside her that kept urging her to do it already, but her constant fear of him leaving her when he realized the gravity of their predicament weighed in on his mind.

“You make it sound as if you’re leaving; don’t even joke about that,” the brunet muttered under his breath, letting his gaze drift over his fiancée’s profile as he memorized her features with the vibrant rays of the sun illuminating her skin.

She wished she could joke about it but, frankly, death threats were a serious thing to deal with.


	2. Coming Clean

With their academic lives being over, both Tōru and (y/n) immediately tried to find jobs that were related to their field of study; but, sadly, life wasn’t one to just hand things over so easily. Tōru had applied for a degree in Kinesiotherapy, but had to pass on the opportunity when he saw the state of his and (y/n)’s joint bank account; now, he was working as an exercise physiologist in one of the fitness facilities in their hometown until he had the money to pay off the full tuition fee.

He knew that he could always count on his family for any help, and he didn’t doubt that (y/n)’s family would pitch in with a word from him, but he and (y/n) agreed to be as independent as possible; which had him closing his eyes tightly when he handed over his credit card to pay for his ¥200,000 _Armani_ suit, as well as his fiancée’s ¥140,000 _Michael Cinco_ dress yesterday.

(Y/n), meanwhile, was in a similar predicament; she’d wanted to apply for a Stockbroker position at a small company in town, and she was accepted, but as a business analyst. She held the position for four months, until she was forced to quit— not because of social or economic factors within the company, but because of her own familial reason, i.e. the death threats and handful of assassination attempts on the members of her family.

She wanted to come clean with all the secrets that she’d been harboring; the same secrets that had her reaching out for the gun that she kept at the bottom of her bedside drawer every time she heard so much as a rustle in the middle of the night. Of course, Tōru had noticed her odd behavior—things like being too suspicious of people, and never turning her back to anyone except for him—but he never said anything about it, chalking it up to unpredictable female hormones.

“Someone burned down one of the warehouses?” (Y/n) clicked her tongue in irritation, pacing the length of their moderately-sized living room as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Were there any casualties?”

“Three; all died from blunt force trauma,” Akira, the eldest (L/N) child, stated somberly. His voice sounded tired, and the younger (L/N) didn’t doubt that her eldest brother had been in for another sleepless night, trying to figure out how to deal with the authorities. “(Y/n),” the older male sighed in exasperation, “I know that you and Tōru are trying to be independent, but I think it would be safer if both of you moved back to the compound.”

“I… I don’t know how to tell him,” the (h/c) haired woman whispered softly, stopping where she stood and taking deep breaths to center herself again. “I can’t just tell him that someone is trying to kill all of us; my nerves are already shot as it is, _nii-chan_.”

“My point exactly; you two will be safer here, and we’ll have more men covering the area since a unit won’t be dispatched to guard you and Tōru at all times,” Akira answered in a soft but persuasive tone that had (y/n) gritting her teeth to keep her mouth shut.

Unfortunately, the barely restrained remark that she’d been holding back proverbially sprung forth from her lips with a whip-like precision. “Have you analyzed the flaws in your plan? We have an escape plan if things go to shit in the compound, but wouldn’t it be much more dangerous if we holed up together in one place? That’s what they want us to do.”

“And we’re going to give it to them-”

“I will not take this lying down, _nii-chan_!” The normally mild-mannered (L/N) shouted into her phone, glaring at the wall as tears started pooling in her eyes. “I don’t want anyone to die… I don’t want Tōru to die; we’ve only just started our life together.”

“That’s why I’m trying to prevent more casualties, (y/n),” Akira answered, his tone defeated and worn down through the speaker. “Staying away from the compound is more dangerous than staying **in** it; even Mizuki and Hayato have moved back to her former residence at the compound.”

Thick silence descended upon the siblings, with only (y/n)’s shaky breaths letting her brother know that she was still on the line. She thought about it, quickly riffling through the thoughts in her head, and weighing the pros and cons of moving back to the compound. “I… I’ll tell Tōru tonight.”

“Good decision,” Akira whispered softly, sighing in relief that he wasn’t going to have to resort to force to get his sister where it was safer. “Just pack your necessities, and I’ll have Senichi and the others move your things.”

“Okay, thank you, _nii-chan_ ,” (y/n) breathed out under her breath, then added in, “Be careful.”

“I will. You, too.”

Reluctantly, the siblings hung up on each other, both bracing themselves for the shitstorm that they all had to face.

 

***

 

It wasn’t long until Tōru arrived at his and his fiancée’s apartment, only to stare in confusion at the bags packed and stacked by the foyer. “ _Tadaima_!”

The brunet walked further into his home, peering into the various rooms that he’d passed in search for the woman he loved. His heart started pounding hard in his chest when he didn’t see any sign that indicated that she was there, and add in the fact that all of their most personal belongings were nowhere to be found, he’d feared the worst. “(Y/n)?”

“In here, Tōru,” the aforementioned woman called out from the bedroom, licking her suddenly dry lips as she held the _Glock 21 Gen 4_ semiautomatic handgun in her hands.

“What’s with all the bags- is that a **gun**?!” The brunet practically shouted, taking a step back as he raised his hands up to his chest. “Do you even know how to handle that thing? **Why** do you even have it in the first place? Oh gods, (y/n).”

“Calm down, Tōru,” (y/n) placed the gun down on top of the bed, and stood up to try and placate her panicked fiancé. “We have to move back to the compound…”

“The compound? Why?”

“Please let me explain; sit down,” she reached out and gently took hold of the brunet’s hand before pulling him towards the bed and sitting him down adjacent from her, a couple of feet away from the gun that was pointed at the far wall.

“Please do, because I am confused as all hell right now; I come home from a gym full of dickheads, and see you with a gun.” Tōru ran a shaky hand through his hair, looking straight into his lover’s eyes and begging her with his eyes to tell him what exactly was going on.

“You know how my family is a _ninkyō-dantai_ , or a _Yakuza_ group as laymen call it,” (y/n) began softly, almost reluctantly, as she picked at the frayed hem of her shorts. “Most of the time, _kai_ or groups get into conflicts; it could be because of a territorial issue, or wrongfully killing a member, or it could be to get rid of the competition for ‘businesses’. What I’m trying to say is that another group is trying to kill everyone in the _Rokudaime_ (L/n)- _kai_ (Sixth (L/N) Group), and they want everyone gone.”

Baited silence hung upon the couple, the (h/c) haired woman avoiding her fiancé’s gaze, while said fiancé looked on at the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with—trying to make sense of the turmoil going on in his mind. Out of all the things running through his head, though, not once had it touched his mind to leave (y/n) and her dangerous life behind; had it been any other man, they’d have hightailed it out the door at the mention of killing, but not him… no, he was prepared to fight to the death to stay with the love of his life.

“I’d already let you go once; I’m not going to let you go again. What do we need to do?” Oikawa found himself declaring bravely, which elicited a small smile from the woman in front of him.

“Akira _nii-chan_ instructed us to move back to the compound; he says that it will be safer there.” (Y/n) breathed easier at Tōru’s compliance; he looked pale and a little shaken, but he was putting on an effort to be brave for both of them, and she had to admit that she was starting to fall even more in love with the man before her.

The brunet nodded, agreeing with his fiancée’s plan, then looked at the gun on the bed with a skeptic gaze. “And the gun?”

“I heard a noise from the foyer and thought that it was one of _them_ ,” (Y/n) admitted quietly, looking down at her lap and closing her eyes to suppress the fear that was starting to crawl up within her again.

Oikawa pursed his lips in contempt and anger at whoever was the cause of (y/n)’s suffering. He’d never seen her this distraught and afraid in the years that they’d been together; it was unsettling, to say the least. Slowly, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into his chest to comfort her, then he started stroking her hair to calm her frayed nerves even more. “How long has this been going on?”

“For three months now.” (Y/n) clung on to her fiancé’s shirt, breathing in his comforting scent to center herself once more; because, whether she liked it or not, she had to be alert now more than ever.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through this all alone, but you should have told me sooner— never mind that, I’m here now and you can-” Without any warning, (y/n) pressed her lips against Tōru's in a kiss that the brunet was more than happy to return. He let his hands drift down to her waist and under her shirt, where he traced circles against (y/n)'s soft skin.

(Y/n) smiled against her fiancé's lips, tugging at the bottom one before she lifted herself up and straddled his lap, which made Tōru moan quietly when she rubbed herself against his hardening erection. It had been so long since the last time they'd been this intimate, and Tōru wanted nothing more than to strip her of her clothing and bury himself within her warmth.

The sound of the front door opening had the couple breaking away from each other and looking out into the hallway for a full two seconds, until (y/n) immediately grabbed the gun beside her and pointed it towards the open doorway, ready to shoot at the first sign of movement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hn, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Want someone to talk to? Please talk to me, I've been void of all social contact (save for my family) for the past week or so. I hate being on vacation omfg. :<


	3. Tears

Low murmurs sounded over the silent thudding of boot-clad feet against the hardwood floors in the hallway, and (y/n) raised the gun in her hand a little higher to ensure a sure shot when the intruders entered her line of vision.

Oikawa’s whole body felt numb, and his hands started to shake as he looked on towards the barrel of the gun. His male instinct was telling him to take the gun from his fiancée and shield her from the oncoming threat, but his body stayed rooted in place—which was also for the better because he had no idea how to even handle a gun.

“Get down,” (y/n) mouthed to Tōru, before silently getting up from the bed and inching towards the doorway to get a better vantage point at the intruders.

“You two start there, I’ll start in the bedroom,” a gruff voice ordered, then was followed by the loud thumping of boots that were increasingly getting louder as this man neared the room that (y/n) and Tōru were hiding in.

Taking a deep breath and wrapping her other hand around the handle of the gun, the (h/c) haired woman stretched her arms downwards before pressing her back against the open door and trying to get a glimpse farther down the hallway from where she stood.

Soon enough, the heavy thudding of boot-clad feet came nearer, and (y/n) took one last gulp as she fired off a warning shot which imbedded itself into one of the walls; the recoil making her wince. The man making his way towards the bedroom immediately jumped back and drew out his own gun, pressing himself against a corner.

Tōru gritted his teeth in irritation; not at (y/n), but at himself. He hated feeling so useless, especially when it was a matter of life and death. Here he was, cowering in fear instead of protecting the one woman he’d ever loved. Then and there, he’d vowed to himself that he would learn how to fight; because he had to be strong for his future wife.

“Who sent you?” (Y/n) asked as bravely as she could, her voice wavering a little as she got ready to pull the trigger once more.

The man pressing himself into the corner furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then slid his gun back into its holster after activating the safety function. He recognized the voice coming from the bedroom, and he wanted to slap himself for alarming one of his boss’ children to the point that she fired at him. “ _Ojou-sama_ , you can put down the gun; My name is Senichi, and Akira- _sama_ sent me to gather your belongings.”

It was as if a bullet had been dislodged from (y/n)’s chest—not that she knew what it felt like, but she imagined that the relief would feel the same—and she lowered her gun, but still kept her defensive stance. “What is your way of life?”

Tōru sat there confused as to why his fiancée was interviewing someone who was potentially a threat instead of shooting them down, but he didn’t dare make any sound to further spook (y/n). He only sat there and looked at her, seeing her in a brand new light that—dare he say it—was a million times more attractive than her usual quiet persona; which was bad for his heart, because it was beating much faster and harder than it had been compared to when he first saw her at the opening ceremony at Aoba Johsai years ago.

“My way of life is to follow the seven virtues of _Bushido_ : _Gi_ , _Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Jin, Makoto,_ and _Chuugi_. I follow the way of the samurai, but carve my own path with the guidance of the _oyabun_ ,” the other man answered with the same gruff tone that had Tōru cringing when he thought about just how many cigarettes that man had burned through to get his voice to sound that menacing.

(Y/n) seemed to be content with the man’s answer, as she flicked the safety feature on her gun and held it limply at her side before she slipped a hand through the doorway to beckon Senichi forward. She was sorely tempted to peek out into the hall to check if she recognized the man, but the years of training her for these kinds of confrontations held her back from risking getting herself killed.

“ _Oujo-sama_ ,” Senichi greeted quietly, stopping just a few feet in front of (y/n) with his head downcast and his posture submissive. “I apologize if I’ve caused you to panic, it was not my intention.”

“Understood, but next time, a little warning would be nice,” (Y/n) answered authoritatively, somewhat bouncing back from her spooked demeanor and slipping back into her silent façade reserved solely for strangers and the lower ranking members of their organization. “This will not reach any of my brothers or my father, rest assured; but I hope that this incident will not be repeated.”

Tōru wanted to slap his misbehaving little self because, of all the times to stand up to his full attention, it had to be **now**. He couldn’t blame his hormones, though, as (y/n) truly looked ravishing with the gun in her hand, partnered with her kiss-swollen lips and her intimidating stare, she was a complete knockout; Tōru wondered how he’d gotten lucky enough to be loved by her.

“Tōru, _darling_ , you’re staring.” The endearing words slipped from (y/n)’s lips so easily and sweetly that Tōru had to bask in the warm feelings that washed over him.

Who would have known that his simple desire back in high school to be the one to make (y/n) instantly slip away from her cold demeanor would become a reality all these years into the future? Certainly not him, which made him want to hold on tighter to what he had right now.

 

***

 

The transfer from their apartment building back to the main compound was currently quick and silent one. Tōru drove the car, with (y/n) sitting beside him with her head resting against his arm, while she reached out to brush her fingers against the gun tucked into the side compartment of the car.

It was so new for the brunet to see his lover acting like this but, at the same time, he found it refreshing, as it meant that he was getting to know another facet to (y/n)’s personality that she’d held back for so long. He wasn’t angry, nor did he hold it against her, that she’d kept such a huge part of her leashed tightly from him; because he partly understood where she was coming from.

He understood that had she revealed this gun-slinging, no-nonsense, cold and calculating woman when they’d first started going out, he would have been freaked out more than was necessary. Yes, he was still freaked the hell out because **his fiancée just opened fire on another person** , but it was an easier pill to swallow. He guessed that deep down, he knew that all of the stories that (y/n) had told him of her childhood—all the martial arts trainings she had to attend—was her way of introducing him little by little to this facet of her personality.

“Are you mad?” (Y/n) asked softly, glancing away from the windshield to place her gaze on to the man sitting beside her; the same man who’d been uncharacteristically silent ever since she’d pulled the trigger earlier.

“Shocked, more like,” Tōru muttered under his breath, then added, “Aroused, confused, mad at myself, more in love with you… I don’t exactly know what to feel right now, all I know is that I hate being so… useless.”

(Y/n) opened her mouth to try and placate her fiancé, but he cut her off with a stern shake of his head, his eyes narrowing as his eyebrows furrowed into angry lines. “I should have been the one protecting you, but it played out the other way around. What if you’d gotten hurt? What if it hadn’t been Senichi back there? What if… I don’t know how I could continue living without you, (y/n). I know I don’t say it much, but I love you so, so much; I love you so much that it hurts me when I see that you’re in any kind of pain. I am so deeply in love with you that I would follow you to the ends of the earth if it would make you happy.”

(Y/n) felt the tears pricking the backs of her eyes, and she sniffled as she pressed her forehead against her fiancé’s bicep. It wasn’t the first time that Tōru had told her that he loved her, but it was the first time that he’d said it to her with such sad and desperate emotions coloring his tone that it tugged violently at her heartstrings.

Oikawa chuckled, trying to clear the sudden thickness in his throat, only to accidentally let a tear roll down his cheek. He didn’t know exactly what made him cry—as a lot of things had happened in the short time that he’d clocked out from work—but with every tear that escaped his eyes, his heart felt considerably lighter in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, helloooo! I know that this might seem a bit filler-ish, but it's the chapter that I've enjoyed writing thus far, as it describes the brewing emotional and mental turmoil between Oikawa and Reader-chan.
> 
> Hn, anyway, if you guys want to know, my playlist of choice for this story is the "Swagger" playlist on Spotify as it's a mix of the perfect atmospheric songs for this new badass facet of Reader-chan.


	4. Family Meetings

“But what if we move everything here, by the port? We just have to wrap everything securely at the risk of water damage; I highly doubt that they would try to burn those warehouses down when they’re going to have to burn down the surrounding warehouses—those that belong to their suppliers,” (Y/n) suggested coolly, pointing towards the illustration of warehouses on the map laid out on the coffee table before her and her siblings.

It was rare for Tōru to see all four (L/N) children being so serious in each other’s presence, and it was an even rarer sight to see his fiancée elbow deep into their family business. He guessed that the situation they were in was dire enough for her to involve herself so much.

He simply stood by the foot of the stairs, letting his gaze linger and appreciate (y/n)’s curves that were slightly visible through the white button down that she was wearing— his button down shirt, to be exact.

“Tōru- _kun_!” Hachirou, (y/n)’s older brother, grinned at him before beckoning him over to where they all were. “Come on, I think it’s time for you to become involved in the family business.”

Of all the things that Tōru expected to happen on his second day of living here on the compound, it wasn’t this. If he were being honest, the probability of aliens abducting him was much higher up on his list of possibilities. Nevertheless, he wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes and sauntered over towards the living room, taking a seat beside his fiancée and planting a loving kiss on her temple. “Good morning.”

(Y/n) couldn’t help but smile over at her lover, gingerly reaching out and patting his thigh affectionately. “Are you hungry? I made you breakfast.” She made to get up from the couch, but Oikawa tugged her back down with a shake of his head.

“Maybe later, _love_ ,” Tōru answered softly, smiling at his lover and letting his thumb caress the skin at her wrist. “After we finish this.”

Hachirou made a gagging noise, then curled his upper lip at his youngest sibling and her fiancé. “Can you two save the foreplay for when we’re not here?”

“You’re disgusting, Hachiko _nii-chan_!” (Y/n) cried out indignantly, looking down to hide the blush warming her entire face.

“ _Oi_ , focus, everyone,” Mizuki, the second (L/N) child and (y/n)’s only sister, piped up sternly as she narrowed her eyes at her bickering siblings. “Don’t make me handcuff the two of you together again.”

Both (y/n) and Hachirou cried out incoherent ramblings, waving their hands in front of them in an effort to derail their sister from her thoughts; they’d been through that punishment one too many times, and they never wished to be stuck with the other ever again, thank you very much.

Akira looked on with mild amusement, before he knocked on the map—and, subsequently, the table— to get everyone’s attention. “To bring Tōru up to date, a fairly new organization has moved into the area and they think that they can take down the _Rokudaime_ to take over our territories and businesses, and they’ve already resorted to arson to get the ball rolling. Two days ago, they burned down three out of seven warehouses far up in the North and killed three of our men in the process, now we’re looking for relocation solutions.”

It amazed Tōru that he was welcomed so easily in this family meeting, and he was a little speechless as he pondered over the questions that were currently burning through his mind; he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure just how much information Akira would divulge, so he gathered up his courage and decided to ask and find out for himself, “What exactly were in these warehouses?”

Akira exchanged a look with (y/n), asking her if it was safe to tell Tōru so much information; she nodded after a terse silence, deciding to start being completely honest with the brunet beside her.

“Drugs, smuggled arms, counterfeit items, and cigarettes,” the eldest (L/N) answered coolly, as if it was everyday that he was divulging some of his family’s illegal trades.

Before Tōru could fully absorb the information, Hachirou cut in, “We stay away from human trafficking and anything that has to do with dealing with people or animals, and we never deal with stolen goods. Most of the time, I’m the one handling the shady businesses while Akira _nii-chan_ is the one who runs the some of the legitimate businesses in his free time. Mizuki _nee-chan_ , and _imouto-chan_ try to stay away from this side of the family business as much as possible; they only step in when things get as tough as they currently are.”

The brunet nodded slowly, letting his eyes linger on the map before him before lifting his gaze up to the auburn-haired Hachirou adjacent from him. If he was being completely honest, he didn’t know what to do, as he’d never been in **any** situation similar to this; because, to be quite frank, this was such a shitty situation. “I… ah… maybe you should try hiding everything in the mountains; in some of the caves near these warehouses.”

The siblings all shared a look before simultaneously adopting coy smiles on their faces, since they hadn’t even thought of doing something that had been right under their noses the entire time.

Hachirou laughed, saying, “You should keep him around longer, _imouto_ - _chan_.”

“I plan to keep him for life, thank you very much,” the youngest of the (L/n) siblings answered indignantly, rolling her eyes at her brother before sharing a small, shy smile with her fiancée.

Yep; she truly wanted him for life.

 

***

 

“(Y/n)- _chan_ ,” Tōru began softly as he laid in bed next to the aforementioned woman—his arm around her shoulders, and her head huddled to his shoulder. He let his fingers drift through her silken hair, getting lost in the softness for a handful of seconds, before he continued, “Why wasn’t Hayato- _kun_ there at the meeting?”

The woman hummed in contemplation as she thought of how to phrase her answer as clearly as possible. “Ironically, Hayato- _nii-san_ is a criminal lawyer, so he told Mizuki _nee-chan_ early on that he couldn’t sit in on any of the family meetings about the business because some people might pull some of their legal strings and force him to testify against our family; so, in case that happens, he can say that he really doesn’t know anything, because he was never included in the business in the first place.”

The former captain furrowed his brows and pouted a little. “But what about me? How come I was involved earlier? Can’t I be sent a… a…”

“A subpoena.”

“A subp… that thing, and be forced to testify against you because—the last time I checked—we’re not married yet.”

(Y/n) smiled at the sheer adorableness of her fiancé, then snuggled even further against him before answering, “Which is why I have a proposition that you may or may not agree to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, everyone! I know the story's a bit slow right now, but please bear with me for a while as I set everything up for the roller coaster ride that it's going to be. Mmhmm. What do you think Reader-chan's proposition is? The right one to guess will win... well... let me get back to you guys on that.
> 
> Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	5. Complicated

“We can get married now—just sign the register for now, and wait until everything settles down to have the ceremony.” 

The words sounded clear to Oikawa, yet he couldn’t make sense of them; no matter how hard he tried to toss and turn the subject over and over in his head, he couldn’t understand how his fiancée could say such a thing.

They’d been engaged for a year now, yet they still hadn’t planned anything about their wedding due to budget constraints and their busy schedules. Tōru understood their situation and agreed to hold things off until they actually had the time and money to plan such a momentous event, but—unbeknownst to (y/n)—he had been saving up some money to surprise her with a wedding ceremony that was worthy of her.

So, to have it practically thrown back in his face? It made something inside him snap.

Oikawa retracted his arm from around his fiancée and looked at her with an expression that she’d only seen him give to his _kouhai_ —Kageyama Tobio—when the younger male wasn’t looking; it was a look that conveyed so much anger that it made her whole body grow cold in fear.

“How can you say that?” Tōru found himself seething. “I- do you think that agreeing to that will be so simple for me? I can’t just sign a piece of paper and be done with it! I want to tell everyone that you’re officially mine; sometimes I don’t get how you can be so insensitive to my feelings.”

(Y/n) flinched when Tōru’s voice raised an octave, but she was brought back down to reality when he delivered his last few words; and those words lit a fire within her as well, compelling her to fight back. “That’s why I was asking if you wanted to do it! I was considering your feelings, because I know just how much your pride gets in the way of everything; you prioritize your pride so much that I think you love it more than me!”

By now, both (y/n) and Tōru were sitting up on the bed, their chests heaving and their gazes clashing in heated glares. It wasn’t the first time that they had fought, but it was the first time that they had brought up such sensitive topics.

“How can I be insensitive to your feelings when I only think about what will be good for **you**? When I left my whole life behind for you!?”

“And now we’re smack dab in the middle of it, aren’t we? What you left was the comfort of your silken sheets, (y/n); you left it to lay in a filthy commoner’s bed.”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened at the remark, and her hand automatically swung out to backhand the angry brunet in front of her. The loud smack of skin hitting skin resonated within the room, and (y/n) gritted her teeth to keep herself from breaking down in tears, while Tōru nursed his cheek and looked away from his fiancée with a scowl on his face.

“Get out,” (y/n) muttered coldly under her breath. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

To further insult (y/n), and to rub salt into her fresh wound, Tōru answered, “Yes, _oujo-sama_.”

With a tiny smirk on his face, the brunet got up from the bed and walked out of the room with the last few ounces of strength that he had left. His heart had broken into tiny fragments, and that final blow had successfully managed to crush those pieces to dust.

A hollow chuckle passed his lips, and he shook his head as he headed towards the tea room on the first floor to clear his head… and cry.

An angry cry left (y/n)’s lips as soon as Tōru closed the door behind him, and that’s when her tears started uncontrollably rolling down her face. Through her blurred vision, she spotted the picture of her and Tōru on her nightstand, and she reached out to hurl the photograph across the room—shattering the frame into tiny pieces.

  
***

 

Hours had passed, yet the tears still wouldn’t stop coming; they would stop for a little while, then come back full force when the fight replayed itself in (y/n)’s mind. Deep down, she knew that there was a possibility that Tōru was going to react that way, but she didn’t expect that it was going to blow up into such a huge fight.

“Stupid (y/n),” she muttered to herself, curling up further into a ball before throwing the duvet over her head. “ _Baka_.”

Tōru, meanwhile, was in the same predicament as his fiancée; he laid down on the hardwood floor of the tea room, listening to the sounds of running water from the glass fountain mounted to one of the walls. The sound calmed him down considerably, and he almost wished to retain his previous feelings of hurt and anger, because the guilt was now starting to creep in and consume his every thought.

He was hurt and he took it out on the most important person in his life; he had come to the conclusion that he was now lower than the lowest of scum, not only for hurting his fiancée’s feelings, but also for letting out slurs of insults like he did.

Flashbacks of their previous fights played through his head, and he felt even guiltier when he realized that he was always the one blowing things out of proportion when (y/n) only meant well; like the time she had asked if he wanted to ask their parents for a little financial help with his kinesiotherapy degree (which he got angry about), or the time when she got home so late because she had stayed at a café to wait for their milkbread to finish baking.

His mouth went dry and his throat started to feel thick with emotion, as more and more guilt and sadness piled up on him with every memory that flitted through his mind. Of course, he had apologized each and every time, and (y/n) had wholeheartedly forgiven him even though he wasn’t deserving of it; but today was different: she had actually hit him, and had asked him to leave her alone.

Fear gripped him tightly at that notion; his body went cold and numb, and the worst of his thoughts started pushing their way into his mind.

_What if she had had enough? What if she was going to leave him again? What if he couldn’t do anything to get her back this time? **What exactly had he done**?_

Instantaneously, he scrambled up to his feet, then padded down the hall and up the stairs to get to his and (y/n)’s bedroom.

Muffled sobs echoed throughout the silent corridor, and he tried to swallow past the lump of emotion in his throat, only to get choked up on his own guilt. Hesitantly, he raised a fist up and aimed to knock on the solid wood door, but decided against it at the last minute which had him quietly resting his knuckles against the cold wood.

He’d done a lot of shit in his life, but this—by far—was the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I know it's been so long since I last updated but—as some of you may know—I'm currently busy in the trappings of life; namely, fixing my papers for my internship. That is my first priority right now, as I want to get a handsomely paying job and get started on building my empire, and possibly crush all those who have done wrong by me? Was that too much? I kid, I kid.
> 
> And since I'm being somewhat honest, I have to admit that one of the factors that put me off writing is the lack of feedback. I'm thankful and all that everyone's reading a book by me, but feedback is good to hear once in a while, ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to Polarity, the sequel to Gravitation. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing the future chapters. This one will focus more on Reader-chan's mafia upbringing, so it will have some elements of action and suspense in it.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think of the first chapter! It would mean a lot to me if you guys did that. <3


End file.
